Sociología
by Emiita
Summary: –Haré cualquier cosa para aprobar sociología, profesor.–Sus miradas se encontraron, desafiándose el uno al otro, retándose a moverse primero. Fue Uchiha quién se movió y en vez de perder el reto, lo ganó.


**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Lenguaje obsceno, Au y OoC (quizás demasiado notorio, no lo sé)

**Resumen: **–Haré cualquier cosa para aprobar sociología, profesor.–Sus miradas se encontraron, desafiándose el uno al otro, retándose a moverse primero. Fue Uchiha quién se movió y en vez de perder el reto, lo ganó.

* * *

><p><strong>Sociología<strong>

Estaba jodido. _Muy jodido_. Suspendería. Iba a suspender la puta sociología. Y no paraba de preguntarse: ¿Para qué diablos necesitaba eso? ¿De qué diablos le serviría esa estúpida asignatura en un futuro? La respuesta llegó clara y alta a una velocidad apabullante: de nada. Desde su punto de vista, sólo era algo más, sin sentido y que no necesitaba. Es más, podría vivir sin saber qué era una sociedad o un paradigma. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, el único culpable de toda esta situación era su profesor, _ese idiota profesor_. Ese tío no sabía dar clases, sólo era un estirado con complejo de súper estrella de cine y, que además, _lo parecía_. Joder, le faltaban los reporteros y fotógrafos, nada más, porque las fans ya las tenía. _El muy cabrón_.

Caminó por los pasillos enojado, frustrado, arrastrando los pies y murmurando incoherencias acerca de lo cerdo que era su maestro. Si tan siquiera hubiera sacado una nota mínimamente decente en el asqueroso examen, si hubiera prestado atención en clases en vez de aprovechar para observar las musarañas o admirar las nubes o, simplemente, hablar con su compañero de mesa. _Pero no_, no lo había hecho y un suspenso no era la respuesta que esperaba. Necesitaba un aprobado.

Quizás si hablaba con él, quizás si le pedía otra oportunidad, quizás si se comprometía a mejorar, quizás si se ofrecía a realizar un trabajo extraordinario, _quizás se compadecía_. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Ese pedante estreñido con semblante aburrido y mirada profunda e intimidante no aceptaría sus promesas vanas o sus intentos, era un puñetero insensible, un asqueroso cubito de hielo. _¡Demonios! _La compasión no estaba en su diccionario. Sin embargo, no perdía nada por intentarlo ¿no?

Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y se tiró de su cabello rubio, llegando incluso, a arrancarse un par de mechones. Aún así, sus ojos azules como el mismo mar, miraron al frente con una reciente y sorprendente determinación. Puede que él se riera de su propuesta. Puede que su orgullo acabara malogrado. Y, de todos modos, quería intentarlo, sino su conciencia no quedaría contenta. Respiró hondamente, armándose de un valor que, realmente, hoy no sentía luego de ver en esa maldita lista negra su nombre con un "no apto" como regalo. ¿Y acaso no era él un chico persistente? ¿No era él el mismo joven que había llegado a la universidad después de haber sido tachado como un mal estudiante? Sí, ese era él, el típico alumno que no parecía tener más de una neurona y que la única que tenía no pensaba.

Y por eso, Naruto Uzumaki, rezando a quién sabe qué dios, giró en redondo y se dirigió al despacho de su profesor, todavía sin saber lo importante que sería la sociología en su vida después de esa extraña visita. Porque, _oh, sí_, él se acordaría mucho de esa estúpida asignatura.

Paró abruptamente delante de la puerta, observando con atención la placa que señalaba de quién era ese despacho. Casi le vacilaron sus fuerzas y le tembló el labio inferior al leer el nombre: Sasuke Uchiha. Joder, hasta el nombre parecía imponer respeto. Resopló resignado y se repitió todas las razones por las que debía hablar con él. Y todavía tenía dudas al respecto. Mierda, la puta vocecita chillona que le decía constantemente que esto era absurdo y que él era un gilipollas inocente no se callaba.

No obstante, se vio a sí mismo levantar la mano derecha y tocar tres veces, esperando una contestación del interior de la sala. Y la recibió: al cabo de dos minutos, cronometrados, mientras él se comía las uñas por los nervios y proseguía con su perorata mental de insultos hacía su profesor. _¡Maldito fuera por hacerlo sudar de esa forma! _

Entró y allí lo encontró, sentado en su magnífico sillón de cuero, leyendo cualquiera sabía qué cosa, tan enfrascado en su lectura que ni se molestó en mirarlo. Su cabello azabache revuelto, con un par de mechones cayéndole impróvidamente en su rostro y su expresión denotando concentración. Naruto no supo qué hacer, se quedó callado y esperó, sin embargo, su paciencia, al cabo de unos instantes, se fue agotando, llevándolo al extremo. Apretó los nudillos con fiereza, logrando que éstos tornaran a un color blanco y su rostro de a poco se fue crispando, junto con sus nervios revolucionados. Sí, ese tío lo estaba sacando de sus casillas con su puñetera indiferencia.

Carraspeó, y ni lo miró, parecía que también era sordo. _O se hacía el zorro_.

_Maldito capullo_. ¿Qué clase de mierda de profesor era ese? Si estaba ocupado como mínimo que se lo dijera para no perder su tiempo observándolo, no importaba lo sexy que se viera en esa pose indiferente, él tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer. ¿Seguro, Naruto? _Joooder_. Sus malditas hormonas ya lo estaban alterando, como si no fuera suficiente con su imaginación demasiado explícita. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan bueno? Durante toda su vida había recibido clases de profesores viejos, gordos y nada atractivos, y para una vez que le toca un profesor joven, el cabrón es un bastardo. _¡Yupi, qué suerte!_

–Disculpe. –lo llamó, modulando su tono de voz, tratando de no denotar su molestia, pero seguro, falló. Por fin, lo miró por arriba de sus gafas de lectura, las cuales se habían deslizado por el puente de su nariz. –Perdone que le moleste, pero quisiera hablar con usted sobre mi examen y…

–Hmp ¿Nombre? –lo cortó de tajo, impidiendo que continuara con su discurso bastante mal entonado, a decir verdad.

_¿Hmp?_ Encima tenía esa especie de muletilla estúpida que siempre decía, hasta en eso era especial. Otros decían: ¿no? ¿Verdad? ¿No es así? Él soltaba ese maldito, desesperante e inentendible _hmp, _que podía significar todo y nada a la vez.

–Naruto Uzumaki, señor.

El Uchiha dejó el libro a un lado y se dedicó a buscar unos papeles. Él se mantuvo atento, extrañado por la situación, percibió cómo sus ónix tan oscuros como el carbón se clavaban nuevamente en él, evaluándolo. Trago saliva abruptamente, nervioso.

–Está suspendido, señor Uzumaki, no hay nada de qué hablar. –señaló la puerta con expresión irritada–Lárguese.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre el rubio. ¿Y ya está? ¿Lo soltaba así, sin anestesia ni nada? ¿Qué clase de insensible era? _Oh, espera_, él ya sabía acerca de su maldito suspenso, lo que quería era arreglarlo, no que le dijera algo obvio. Respiró profundamente, tratando de no saltar sobre su cuello para asfixiarlo.

–_Tsk_. ¿Necesita algo más, señor Uzumaki? –preguntó irritado.

¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que al decirle "señor Uzumaki" se estaba burlando de él?

–Pues sí, verá yo quisiera hablar con usted sobre mi suspenso…–las cejas del profesor se alzaron, como si sus palabras hubieran sido insultos. ¿Qué cara pondría si le decía que era un pedante estreñido?–me gustaría saber si hay alguna manera de aprobar su asignatura–y añadió antes de ser cortado nuevamente–este trimestre, profesor.

Una sonrisa arrogante surcó el rostro de Sasuke, más bien, fue una mueca, una curvatura de sus labios. Algo cínico, como si le estuvieran diciendo la estupidez más grande de este planeta y a al tipo le pareciera la cosa más divertida del mundo ¿y acaso no lo era? En primer lugar, entrar a ese despacho había sido una mala idea, pero eso no le daba derecho de burlarse de él. Naruto estaba comenzando a sentirse realmente ofendido y tenía muchas posibilidades de caer en el homicidio. Para contenerse a sí mismo y para que su madre no lo matara cuando se enterara de que iba a ir la cárcel, apretó con fuerza los dientes, encajando los golpes a su orgullo, y cerró sus manos en dos puños cerrados.

–Con que quiere aprobar mi asignatura, este trimestre–puntualizó con burla– Sin embargo, no lo veo posible ¿sabe por qué, señor Uzumaki? –Ni siquiera le contestó, se mordió la lengua para no llamarlo gilipollas, mientras lo seguía humillando–Porque sus trabajos están suspensos, la nota de su examen es desastrosa y además, ni siquiera se ha molestado en prestarme la más mínima atención en clase. Y yo me pregunto... ¿Por qué creía usted que lo iba aprobar, señor Uzumaki?

Respiró pausadamente tres veces, contó hasta diez y clavó sus ojos azules en los suyos, con determinación, dándose cuenta que toda esa mierda de _tranquilízate-cuenta-piensa_ no servía de nada.

–Porque voy a esforzarme para aprobar, porque estoy dispuesto a todo para aprobar. –contestó de forma segura, sin vacilación.

El Uchiha levantó una ceja, insolente. – ¿A todo?

–Sí, a todo, profesor.

– ¿Haría cualquier cosa para aprobar?

–Sí, cualquier cosa.

–Hmp, ya veo.

Sasuke se levantó de su sillón de cuero, quitándose las gafas de lectura en el proceso, y se acercó como un elegante felino a su alumno. Naruto lo observó con los músculos tensos, los hombros cuadrados y con todos los sentidos alertas, como si de verdad fuera la presa de su profesor. _Joder_, y ahora qué diablos pretendía el bastardo ¿torturarlo? Realmente tenía el ego demasiado grande, el muy capullo.

El Uchiha se detuvo a un palmo de distancia de él, sus narices casi se rozaban y si respiraba profundamente, como tanto deseaba hacer, chocarían pecho contra pecho. Pero se negó a demostrar su puto nerviosismo, por eso se mordió con fuerza la cara interior de la mejilla, haciéndose sangre en el proceso. Sasuke se dedicó a observarlo con suma intensidad, mostrando esa jodida sonrisa torcida y malvada, dándole a entender que no sólo sus esfuerzos eran en vano, sino que le resultaba divertido. Hijo de perra cabrón y retorcido.

Naruto podría haberse ido, podría no haber dicho jamás que haría _cualquier cosa_ para aprobar, incluso, nunca debió ir a ese despacho. Y, aún así, ahí seguía, con los pies bien plantados en el suelo, la barbilla alzada provocándole dolor de cuello y con la expresión demasiado tensa. Estaba enojado, le echaba la culpa de todos sus males a Sasuke _me-creo-una-estrella-de-cine _Uchiha y se odiaba y recriminaba por sentir esa fuerte atracción por ese bastardo. Joder, si iba a resultar que era tan gilipollas como todos decían, o masoquista en su caso.

Azul contra ónix. Ónix contra azul. Sus miradas se encontraron, desafiándose el uno al otro, retándose mudamente a moverse primero. Una de las manos del Uchiha ascendió hasta llegar a sus labios y rozarlos con sus dedos, en un gesto provocador, incitador. En vez de perder el reto, lo ganó. El rubio se quedó petrificado, incapaz de moverse o reaccionar. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron con el contacto. Joder, ese hijo de puta lo estaba tentando, y no supo si le gustó o lo enojó más.

La sonrisa arrogante seguía dibujada en el rostro de su profesor y tuvo ganas de golpearlo, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, la mano fue sustituida por una boca. La boca de Sasuke. Sí, joder, su profesor lo estaba besando. Y mierda, le gustaba. Al principio fue sólo un choque de bocas, pero éste tornó a uno más profundo. Su lengua se paseó por su labio inferior, como pidiéndole permiso para entrar y Naruto se lo dio, porque no era como si pudiera negarse ¿verdad? O más bien, sí podía, pero no quería, ¡diablos! Exploró su cavidad, su sabor mezclado con el gusto metálico de la sangre lo excitó. Giró su rostro en un ángulo diferente, para darle más vivacidad al beso y sus manos se agarraron con fuerza, casi con rabia, de la camisa de botones de su profesor.

Sip, ese fue un beso, un buen beso. Un beso voraz, pasional, rudo. El cabrón sabía besar.

Se separaron por razones biológicas, la falta de aire se hizo presente y los obligó a apartarse abruptamente. Sus miradas se encontraron, ambos orbes se habían oscurecido. Más negro, más azul. Poco a poco, los labios de Sasuke se curvaron en una sonrisa cínica y malévola y Naruto supo que el calor en su rostro se había convertido en un leve sonrojo. Joder, maldita sea mil veces. ¿Con qué derecho se reía de él? Tenía ganas de borrarle esa asquerosa sonrisa a golpes, y sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue cruzarse de brazos y girar la cabeza al otro lado, ofendido, frunciendo el ceño.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta para regresar a su puesto anterior y sentarse en su silla. Uzumaki lo observó por el rabillo del ojo y ladeó la cabeza confuso. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Significaba que estaba aprobado?

– ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Estoy aprobado? –preguntó con la inocencia brillando en cada palabra.

El profesor se detuvo, se giró y lo observó desde detrás de la mesa con una ceja alzada.

–Hmp, por supuesto que no. –respondió, recuperando su seriedad.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Y entonces qué fue el beso de antes? –chilló Naruto.

–Te besé porque me dio la gana hacerlo. –contestó con tranquilidad, encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en su silla. –No pensarías de verdad que te iba a aprobar sólo por un beso ¿verdad?

Naruto abrió y cerró la boca estupefacto. Ese maldito cabrón había jugado con él. ¿Qué mierda de profesor era ese? No sólo explicaba como el culo, sus exámenes eran para suicidarse y encima se aprovechaba de sus estudiantes. ¡Hijo de puta!

–Ya veo, ibas en serio cuando dijiste "cualquier cosa" –y eso fue una burla. Mierda. –Si quiere aprobar la sociología, señor Uzumaki, deberá estudiar como todos mis alumnos.

Naruto estaba a punto de saltarle encima y no precisamente para besarlo, sino para comenzar a asfixiarlo con sus propias manos.

–Eres un bastardo cabrón. ¡Hijo de puta, de veras! –gritó fuera de sí.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, sarcástico, ignorando los insultos.–Puede, pero aún así te gustó el beso, Na-ru-to.

La cara de Uzumaki se volvió roja, ya no se supo si de rabia o de vergüenza, y dio una patada contra el suelo como un niño pequeño estafado por su padre.

–Eres un grandísimo gilipollas. Jodido bastardo.

Y con ese último insulto, salió fuera del despacho con un portazo atronador.

Joder, joder y jooooooooooder. Si antes estaba jodido, ahora estaba realmente jodido. Ya ni siquiera le preocupaba morir a manos de su madre al ver su boletín de notas, es más, ese sería un agradable final en comparación con el futuro que le esperaba. A la mierda con el suspenso, su verdadera preocupación era que ese estúpido profesor ahora sabía que le gustaba y sus clases serían una tortura doble, lo presentía. Si en sí la teoría era tediosa y aburrida, estaba seguro que encima Sasuke se dedicaría a molestarlo con preguntas que lo humillarían delante de todos sus compañeros. _¡Chachi! ¡Qué divertido!_

–Puta sociología. –gruñó Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, nunca escribí una relación chicoxchico, NUNCA xD Y para mi Naruto quedó super raro, demasiado raro...fuera de personalidad...no sé xD<em>

_En realidad lo comencé a escribir hace mucho tiempo por una amiga que me lanzó el reto de escribir un fic de este estilo, dado que siempre escribo sobre parejas chicoxchica, pero no había conseguido seguirlo, hoy lo tomé porque me dio por escribir algo diferente (se me fue la pinza totalmente xD), lo modifiqué un poco y le escribí el final, pero reitero, no me convence mucho, sobre todo siento que están fuera de personalidad...xD _

_Adelante, comiencen a lanzar tomates, me los merezco(?)...pero con amor, ¿vale? xD_

_EDITO: Haré una aclaración, dado los comentarios xD Tienen razón que la sociología no le pega mucho a Sasuke, dado su...poca sensibilidad y su forma de ser, pero cuando comencé a escribir este fic tenía esta asignatura, y tanto mi amiga como yo estábamos harta de esa asignatura, por eso nos resultó gracioso que fuese la sociología...es decir, que puse como objeto la sociología como pudo haber sido las matemáticas xD Y otra cosa, la sociología que yo estudié...era tediosa, a Naruto le puede pegar más la sociología, porque él es sociable y blab, blab, blab, pero yo lo veo más usando la sociología en la práctica, no llevándolo a una teoría...incluso el título puede resultar irónico, mirándolo bien xDD Lo que hace uno sin darse cuenta eh? xDDD Eso es esto amigos xD _


End file.
